


Could I Be A Friend?

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Developing Friendships, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Xion-centric (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Xion was told she had hidden potential as a Nobody. What was it, and what could she be to Roxas?
Relationships: Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Could I Be A Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Magical Nerd Warrior! I was replaying KH 358 Days/2 for a bit recently and found myself relating to Xion more than I did when I played for the first time. I really liked seeing Roxas teach Xion about friendship, but wanted to expand their first days together from Xion's POV.

Xion felt drawn to Roxas.

Maybe it was his eyes. They were blue like hers, but his were clearer and more certain. She remembered them from the moment she met Roxas on Day 7 of her existence.

Even though it had only been a week since he joined the Organization, Roxas seemed so sure of himself and his role.

Unlike her.

Xemnas had recruited her into the Organization when she was a day old, but she didn't get why. Her memories of her early days as a Nobody were fuzzy, but she could recall Xemnas' deep baritone voice as he encouraged her.

"You have hidden potential." he had said. "I can help you unlock it."

Xion didn't have a clue what he meant. She didn't know what "potential" was, but she did want a reason to exist.

On Day 23, she felt something stir inside her when she learned she'd be joining Roxas on missions. It felt like a breeze caressing the space where her heart would be.

While fighting the Poison Plant that day, she saw Roxas use a Fire spell. The breeze caressed her again, becoming warmth that surged upward with new power.

"FIRE!"

As a fireball exploded from her right hand and hit the Poison Plant, her eyes widened as the plant vanished and a giant heart floated into the air.

"Nice work, Xion!" said Roxas, beaming at her.

She didn't know how to speak yet. She didn't know the words "Thank you" either.

She only knew one word. The next day, Day 24, she managed to say it.

"R- Roxas."

With that word, she had become someone to Roxas. Not a Somebody, but a Nobody that was a comrade in arms.

With this knowledge came unexpected power.

On Day 25, she and Roxas had been tasked with eliminating a Darkside Heartless in Twilight Town. The sandy colored clocktower watched over them as the sky glowed golden, orange, and pink.

The Heartless was almost defeated, until it surprised Roxas and gained the upper hand.

With a massive swipe of its huge black arm, it swatted Roxas' Keyblade out of his hands.

It clattered to the ground near Xion and reappeared in her hand.

The breeze within Xion stirred up embers that ignited a blaze of white light. It surged through the Keyblade and she felt herself charging towards the Heartless.

Quick as a flash, she sliced the Heartless in half.

"Woah, Xion. I didn't know you could use the Keyblade!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Yeah... neither could I."

What did this mean for her now? Was there enough room for two Keyblade wielders? Was she enough for this new weapon? She, a Nobody who just formed a sentence and a purpose?

Roxas thought she was. In fact, he wanted to give her "a little something extra", the icing on the cake.

It turned out to be a blue sea salt ice cream bar and a spectacular view of the red sunset from the top of the clocktower. They sat on the clock tower's ledge while they ate their ice cream and talked.

Xion licked her ice cream slowly, savoring its salty sweetness as Roxas spoke about someone named Axel. Axel had bought Roxas ice cream after Roxas' first mission.

"Axel's my first friend." Roxas looked out wistfully as he finished his story.

"Your... friend?" Xion didn't know the word or the role, but she wanted to.

"Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?"

"When Axel gets back, let's ask him. Then all three of us can have ice cream together!"

"Okay! But..." Xion looked down, at her ice cream slowly dripping down into her fingers. She licked them, then bit her thumb.

"What is it, Xion?"

"I meant, could I be a friend... to you." She gripped her ice cream hard, then took a big bite and swallowed.

"Augh!" Xion yelled as freezing cold shot up her head. Then, she heard Roxas making a loud "ha ha" noise.

At first, she was confused, but the noise was infectious. It tickled her stomach until she was making it too. When they both calmed down, Roxas smiled.

"The noise we were making is called laughter. It 's what people do when something funny happens, like brain freeze. You get brain freeze when you eat ice cream too fast. Axel told me about these things too."

Roxas ate the last of his ice cream and Xion did the same. As they stood up and stepped down from the clock tower ledge, Roxas turned to Xion.

"Axel also told me that friends are people who have ice cream together and laugh at silly things. So starting today, you're my second friend."

"And you're my first. Thank you, Roxas." Xion 's smile was as bright as the sunset.

When they returned to the Organization 's castle, Roxas and Xion went to their respective rooms. Before going to bed, Xion looked in the mirror. She saw her smiling face and blue eyes as clear as the sky.


End file.
